Frozen II: The Return
by Alexandra the Snow Princess
Summary: He saved the Princess and Kristoff, for that Elsa is eternally grateful. What will happen when Elsa and her sister and Kristoff's savior have feelings for one another? (First Elsa x OC story-Pre-rated M; and I do not own the cover image and I forgot the name of the DA user that owns it)
1. Prologue

**Author's note**: _Well, here you have it. The first chapter of my **Elsa x OC** story. I am planning on making a sequel if this story goes well. I only take constructive criticism and positive reviews, negative reviews and flames will be reported and removed! And I will block you from writing another review on my stories. (Don't you dare think I won't!)_

_If you have nothing kind to say, don't say it at all! _

_I hope you enjoy this and I shall see you later! Bye. _

_**Alexandra the Snow Princess**_

* * *

**Prologue**

Deep in the woods, in the North Mountain, a lone cabin stood, smoke came out of the chimney signaling that someone was home. Indeed someone was. A man named Amund occupied the place. He was a hunter, but very much a loner also. He never seemed to take an interest in people, nor does he even dare to speak to them, so he lives alone in this wooden cabin.

It was a decent place to live, for him at least. In the winter months, Amund prefers to be out hunting while during the warmer months he usually stays inside, occasionally he will come out for fresh air and a few exploration expeditions.

Tonight was one of his hunting nights and he was patiently waiting for the darkness to come. "Alright let's see here: Arrows and crossbow, daggers, poison darts, dual swords, got them. Good thing I'm organized." He made sure he was prepared just in case of anything. He put on his cloak and placed his hood over his head to conceal his identity. After the sun finished it's setting he set out on his hunt for game.

* * *

**A/N**: _I know this is short but I promise the next chapter will be longer. And this is probably gonna get an M-rating because of violence and blood/gore._


	2. Chapter I

**Author's Note**: _Here we are, the action! If you can't stand blood/gore and violence, I suggest you high-telly the hell out of here! I'm not sure if this will be good, it's my first time writing an explicit action packed chapter. I hope you like this and please leave a review, if you would like to: Favorite and follow! ;)_

_I think some of the characters will be somewhat **OOC** (out of character), if they are, I'm sorry if I made them **OOC**. _

_Please enjoy my story here, and leave a review. (**Positive or Constructive criticism Reviews help me update faster**.) _

**Disclaimer**_: I do not own Frozen, I own only my OCs and I'm the owner of this story. Don't sue me ('Cause I just and already said that I don't own Frozen!). _

_Anyway..._

_On with the chapter, folks_!

**Warning this chapter (may) contain(s)**:

_**• Violence (May be a little extreme)**_

**_•Blood_**

**_•Gore_**

**_• Foul Language (maybe?)_**

* * *

**Chapter I: A chance encounter**

Amund was ready for anything, an ambush, an animal attack, anything, he was prepared. Since he had a solitary life and constantly explored, he knows the woods like the back of his hand. He knows the perfect places to hide and stalk prey. He then saw his favorite pine tree, the one he climbed many times before, it was the large, middle one with his mark on it which was a carving of the earth and ice elements.

After scaling the branches, up to a decent height to see possible prey, Amund crouched down and waited patiently for the food to pass by.

Nothing yet.

He did come prepared with a snack though, leftovers from last night's dinner. He was still hungry even after eating his snack. The young hunter's ears opened up once he caught the slightest bit of noise. He hopped and scaled trees to the direction of the noise, he stopped once he tracked what got his attention, a sled dragged by a reindeer containing two individuals.

"How much longer till we get there Kristoff?" The woman complained, slouching a bit in the seat. The man next to her replied, "Just a few more miles, ok, Anna?" The girl snuggled closer to him. The driver smiled and wrapped a comforting arm around her slender frame.

Amund followed them with his eyes until the sled the two were riding in abruptly stopped. "What's wrong, Sven?" Kristoff asked. The reindeer looked from left to right, his ears were perked up, and he constantly changed footing. Kristoff knew that behavior, it usually happens when something hostile is nearby such as a pack of wolves. Anna whimpered, "What's going on?"

Kristoff scanned the area, "Sven is picking up something."

As if on cue, an object landed on the ice wrapped up on the cart leaving a fizzing sound loud enough to be heard. Kristoff looked at the ice, seeing a burning fuse, he scooped Anna into his arms and jumped out, knowing they needed to get away from the cart.

The explosion was loud, loud enough to possibly hear it from the very top of the North Mountain. Amund still watched from the tree he was in, attempting to decipher what just happened. '_Someone just tried to kill these people, but who_?' His answer? Three men, dressed in the darkest black cloaks, walked out of the darkness where the two people could see them. They were armed with the sharpest of daggers and other deadly weapons. One of them lit a torch and walked towards Sven with it, holding him back.

Anna quivered with fear, "Who are you?!" There was no response from the men only they turned to each other and one of them murmured while pointing a gun at her head, "Is this the Ice witch?" One of them shrugged, "I believe so..."

"Where?" A sudden voice came out of nowhere. Six more men walked out of the cover of darkness, the man in the middle had the most weapons than any of the other men, he's probably the leader of the group. He inspected Anna for a moment before shaking his head, "You fucking idiot! We were supposed to be looking for the one with white hair entirely, not the one with the white _streak_ in her hair!"

He was raging now, "Where is she?!" A few men jumped at his tone of voice, he lost all patience now. "Tell us where she is!" Kristoff yelled, "Who the hell are you talking about?!"

The man responded, "The fucking bitch that you call Queen! So where is she?!" Kristoff howled in pain when he got shot on his upper arm, Anna screamed and begged for mercy when she had the gun still pointed to her head.

It started to snow. Hard.

Amund has heard and seen enough. Loading his crossbow, he shot the arrow aimed at the leader's head. Apparently, the arrow killed the man, it went straight through his head. The sudden death of their leader made the men search for his killer. Amund leaped off the branch and onto one of the assassins. Swiftly grabbing a dagger of his, he plunged the steel into the man's head killing him instantly. Now that he was out of the dark, the men began to charge at him.

To their surprise he began to use their weapons to his advantage every time they would try to swing at him. Aggressively grabbing a club from an assassin's hands, Amund swiftly spun around and swung the weapon onto the face of one of the assassins, knocking him out cold. After a few more kills, he wasn't so lucky this time.

After he finished off another one, a blade was jabbed into his shoulder by the very last man causing him to scream out in pain, his blood was now being split onto the white ground, tainting it. The last assassin laughed at him, his fully loaded flintlock pistol pointed at Amund's head.

"LOOK OUT!" Kristoff yelled.

A blue light was emitted by Amund's hand, the assassin was now suddenly impaled through the chest against one of the trees by... Ice?

As he tried to stand his vision turned blurry when he looked at the individuals he had saved. His world turned dark, now he was unconscious from blood loss.


	3. Chapter II

**Author's note**: _Wasn't that last chapter a cliffie? I think it was... Oh well, back to the story here! Hope all of you are enjoying this so far. :)_

* * *

**Chapter II: Meeting Elsa, the Snow Queen of Arendelle**

(Three days later; 9:05 pm...)

After three days of being unconscious, Amund finally woke up. With a terrible headache that is, it throbbed painfully when he touched the back. His shoulder hurt also, he was surprised when he found it patched up after he lowered a sleeve.

'_Where am I_?' He asked himself as he scanned his surroundings and pulled his sleeve back up. He was in a gray, fancy looking bedroom, in a bed... An actual bed. He wanted to look around, being the stealthy, curious man he was. Amund got up to explore this new and unknown place.

Silently opening the door, he peeked out. Nobody was around. His feet were silent even on the most creakiest floorboards he walked on, no sound would come out. Perhaps he was extremely light on his feet. One pair of doors caught his attention, the tall floral snowflake patterned ones, and he didn't know why that specific pair attracted him so.

Curiosity got the better of him as he silently walked towards the doors. Turning the knob, Amund slowly opened the door. He was taken aback by what he saw. A roaring fireplace, the moonlight shining through the triangular shaped window, _what is this place_?

Walking in, he didn't notice the person sitting on a chair next to a desk.

He noticed a portrait hanging on the wall, looking at it he found out it was a King's coronation portrait. Amund flicked his gray eyes down to see a vase, just for the heck of it he conjured up a few flowers (from his Geokinesis powers), at least three or four and placed them in, he also noticed an intricate box. He opened it, it was a music box. The melodic tinkling sounds, certainly drew someone's attention.

"Who's there?" A voice asked. It was a female's.

Amund was immediately silenced. Not a single word was uttered from his mouth nor the female who is now turning around to see who the intruder of her study is. "State your business here, sir." She questioned as soon as she stole a glimpse of him.

"I-I... Err, I just wanted to look around, ma'am." Amund stuttered slightly. The female's blue eyes stared squarely into his gray ones and deep into his soul. She arched an eyebrow, "And what might have brought you here?"

"Curiosity. Any other questions, Ma'am?" He replied.

"Well, let's start over shall we? What's your name?"

Amund cleared his throat, "(Ahem) I'm Amund. And yours?"

"I'm Queen Elsa, also known as the Snow Queen of Arendelle." She responded along with a small curtsy. He suddenly felt embarrassed for not realizing he was speaking to a royal and his face blushed to crimson red, "I'm terribly sorry, Your Majesty." Elsa raised a hand, "Please, there is no need for formalities. I may be a Queen but I prefer to be called by my name."

"A-Alright, Qu..-Elsa. Sorry." Again, he stuttered. Elsa had to suppress a giggle before turning to the most serious matter at hand; she had now completely recalled her sister telling her about this man, the one who saved her and Kristoff from assassins. "Well Amund, now that we got to know about each other a bit, I think it's time for a much more serious matter. Please, take a seat."

Amund complied and took a seat on the cushioned couch. Elsa took a deep breath, "Were you the one who rescued two individuals on the North Mountain from assassins?" To Amund, it was a weird question to be asked but he nodded.

The Queen continued, "Those people you saved are my sister and my brother-in-law; I thank you for your heroic deeds. If you weren't there at the time, I doubt I would've seen them again; The only blood relative I have is my little sister, Anna, she's my saving grace and strength. Keep this between you and me, if I had to I would've abdicated my throne for her."

Amund never had a brother nor a sister, but he always wondered what'll be like being the eldest brother taking care of his younger siblings. Yes, siblings do get into arguments but it'll all work out in the end. There was silence between him and Elsa for a bit, that is until he tried to break it. "I can tell you care very deeply for your sister."

The sovereign ruler looked at him, "We've been separated by closed doors for thirteen years, I was trying to protect her."

"From what exactly?" He asked.

"Myself."

* * *

**A/N**: _Maybe it's best that I should stop here. Oh! By the way, have any of you readers heard these songs: _

_• Rain Forever (The Crow Soundtrack) _

_• Lux Aeterna (Requiem for a Dream) _

_• Lily's Theme (Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows -part II (?)-)_

_• Moving Mountains (Two steps from Hell) _

_• Infinite Legends (Two steps from Hell)_

_• Entire Frozen soundtrack_

_Well? Any of them? This is just out of plain curiosity(!) I hope you readers are enjoying my story so far! (Winks) See you in the next chappie (maybe)! _

_Bye!_


	4. Chapter III

**Author's note(s)**: _Ok just to get this out, I now have over 600+ views on my story! Thanks for the support you guys, especially my friend marvelousgameofdisneythrones (I hope I got your username right!); really means a lot to me._

_Right now I'm hoping that I'm not rushing anything in this story right now. I want to go at the right pace, you know, not too fast nor slow._

_Anyway I have EOCs (End of Course) and finals next week starting Monday. I'll upload as fast as I can when I have the time. Geez... (High school expects so much from me!)_

_Btw, if you have any constructive criticism or any reviews stating what you're liking about my story currently, you're gonna have to clarify what you're saying; the reason? It's because I have Autism Spectrum Disorder (or ASD for short)._

_The type I have is Asperger's Syndrome (or AS), I have the "high functioning" type of Autism. Ok, we're getting off topic here... Sorry! Back to the story here please! _**_DISCLAIMER GET THE HELL OVER HERE_**_! _

**Disclaimer**: _OK! OK! I'm here! Alexandra the Snow Princess doesn't own Frozen except her OCs! There I said it, happy?!_

**Me**: _Yes. Yes I am. Sorry... Return to the story!_

* * *

_"From what exactly?" He asked._

_"Myself."_

* * *

**Chapter III****: Sweet melodies in the night**

Amund was confused. "Why yourself? Has something happened?" Elsa's icy blue eyes widened slightly in shock, "Have you never heard of the Eternal Winter that I set upon Arendelle? What I've done to my sister? Anything?" He shook his head, "No, I've never heard of them."

The Queen sighed, "Guess I have to explain everything that's happened from my childhood until the Great Thaw... It's a melancholic story..." She went on explaining how everything started from beginning to end.

Elsa teared up slightly when she had to explain her painful childhood; the worst thirteen years of her life. Amund was silent for a moment before finally speaking, "That's... That's unbelievable, Elsa..." His eyes showed sympathy for the pained Queen of Arendelle. "I still relieve my sister's death in my dreams... Freezing to permanent ice... When I saw her, I wanted to die right there... I lost all hope of keeping her safe, I thought that I truly was a monster..."

Amund gave her a slightly stern look. "A monster? Who says so?"

"...A lot of people did after my powers were revealed. The Duke of Weselton and Prince Hans of the Southern Isles would be one, the others I don't even know, but still there are more." Elsa sighed quietly.

"To me, that belief about you would mean only one thing: Utter_ lies_." He mentally scowled at the word 'monster'. From what he knows about Elsa so far, she is a kind and gentle maiden. The words that anyone could call her should be obliterated out of her head.

"Well, to change the topic now, supper is almost prepped so we should be heading to the dining room right about now." Elsa rose from the couch, she turned to the man before turning the doorknob, "Well? Are you coming?"

He nodded and followed the Snow Queen out to the dining room.

Once they reached the doors, the Queen opened them to reveal a long table with lots of chairs on each side. It was a grand looking room. The scent of fresh cooked food filled Amund's senses, temporarily depriving him of his focus.

"Wow..." He sniffed the air for a moment, taking in the scent of chicken in the making. Elsa smirked a bit, "Enjoying the scent, yes?" Amund nodded then took a seat. Just as he was about to say something to Elsa, the doors burst open.

"Hi Elsa." A male and female voice greeted as the bodies came into view; A strawberry blond haired girl in a plain, spring green dress, and a male in casual spring clothes. Both each took a seat near the Queen, the red-headed one spoke first, "So... Is dinner ready yet, Elsa?"

Elsa shook her head. "It's nearly done, Anna. Be patient, please."

'_So that's Queen Elsa's sister_', Amund thought to himself. After at least three minutes, the food was done. Dishes of freshly cooked meat, fruits, salads, and cream were served. The mere appearance of the morsels made Amund mentally drool. Never has he seen anything so delicious just sitting a few inches ahead of him. After grabbing some food to fill his empty belly, he at least remembered table manners.

He may have been knocked out for three days straight, but he isn't really willing to embarrass himself by just diving in and tear the food apart.

It took everyone a bit to finish everything before talking. "So, Anna, how was your day with Kristoff?" Elsa asked while rubbing her full belly; "It was great, thanks for asking, but Olaf was the one who lit up our day." Anna replied while trying to hold back a burp.

_Olaf? Who's Olaf?_

"Sorry for interrupting, but... Who exactly is this Olaf?" Amund questioned; as if on cue, a snowman burst through the doors, "Hey everyone!" He greeted giddily. The baffled man's eyes widened, accidentally blurting, "Am I hallucinating? 'Cause the snowman here is actually talking."

Everyone looked at each other before laughing.

"You're not hallucinating, Amund. We can see him too!" Anna giggled.

The snowman waved at the petrified man before him. "Hi! I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Amund finally found his voice, "Erm... Hello." Olaf smiled, "What's your name stranger?"

"Oh! Er... I'm Amund.."

The small, animate snowman extended his twig arms out, "Weeeeellllll? Where's my warm hug? Don't make me come up so I could hug you myself."

Everyone started to laugh again at Olaf's persistence for a hug from Amund.

Amund finally gave in. "Alright... I suppose I do in fact owe you a... Hug..." He kneeled on the floor and embraced the snowman in a hug.

It felt strange considering it was the first time he's ever shown affection to anyone from seven years of solitude up on the North Mountain, despite not being touched nor shown any signs of affection he didn't pull himself away from Olaf's hug.

In fact, he held on a bit tighter, but he was trying not to split the snowman into three pieces or accidentally decapitate him by squeezing his head off.

After two minutes, Amund finally lets go of Olaf from the embrace. "That was the longest hug someone has ever given me!" Olaf gave an adorable smile. "I guess I was enjoying it too much." Amund grinned; after a few glances at him and Elsa, Olaf started to note his appearance, "Elsa, he looks almost exactly like you! His skin and hair are white!"

Apparently, when they met, Elsa never looked closely at Amund's appearance. The snowman was right, he did almost look exactly like her. The Snow-White hair and pale white skin, he even donned a few freckles just like she did except... His eyes are gray instead of icy blue.

The near look-alike man excused himself from the table so he could sleep. Everyone decided to excuse themselves from the table, including Olaf, who had absolutely no clue as to what was going on.

Elsa went to her study to finish up paperwork for the day.

* * *

**In the Queen's study...**

How she loathed the stacks of paper still sitting before her, incomplete. This is one of the drawbacks of being a reigning monarch. Stacks and stacks of paperwork to pester her day, every single day and night. It's time consuming.

It's very rare that she actually gets the day off. The only times where she definitely gets the time off is on Christmas holidays.

In the middle of finishing the last piece of work after at least three hours, she heard faint music. The notes being played were highly pleasant to her delicate ear.

She walked over to her balcony after opening the doors outside. The melodious music was much louder now. Scanning the area for its source. She smiled when she found it. _Amund_. There's more to him than meets the eye.

"When will you reveal your true self?" She murmured as she gazed down at the tranquil man below in the tall grass of the gardens.

* * *

**Author's Note (continued) : **_If you have time to read a story, you certainly have time to leave a review. Whether it's two words or two sentences long; a simple gesture like that can brighten anyone's day. (If you don't want to, you don't have to. But I would appreciate the feedback) _

_I'm now starting to give you bits and pieces of Amund's past! Trust me, it's a melancholic one._

_I hope y'all are enjoying my story so far. ;) _

_Toodles!_


	5. Chapter IV

**Author's note**: _So... How's everything going for you guys? Did I make anyone **OOC** yet? If I did, I'm sorry about that... _

_By the way... Do you like my story so far? If you do leave a review! Hate my story? Well high telly the hell out! Haters and flames are NOT ALLOWED ON MY FANFICS! _

_I have no time to deal with trolling crap. }:(_

* * *

_"When will you reveal your true self?" She murmured as she gazed down at the tranquil man below in the tall grass of the gardens._

* * *

**Chapter IV: Music of the heart**

The gentle breeze filled Amund's ears as he continued to play his most prized possession, a violin. The sweet tunes along with the wind made the performance seem almost magical.

The sound of ice crackling made him turn around. The sight made his jaw drop slightly. It was none other than Elsa walking down stairs made out of ice. Amund couldn't believe his eyes, it was the very first time he's seen the Queen of ice and snow use her powers. One flick of her hand, the stairs dissipated into thin air.

She walked towards him, a gentle smile was on her face. Before he knew it, she was sitting beside him, her skin appeared as if it was sparkling in the moonlight. "Mind if I can join you?" That, apparently, snapped Amund out of his daze. "Oh, yes, this technically your garden after all."

The Queen giggled a bit. "I didn't disturb your music, did I?" Amund shook his head, "No you didn't. In fact, when you showed up I was already done." Elsa gestured to the violin in his hands, "Can you play it, please?"

"It would be an honor, your Majesty. " Amund grinned, he brought the violin up under his chin and started to play. The tunes filled Elsa's ears, she was taken aback by the sweet melodies. It was all spring-like, it reminded her of... Rain...

His gray eyes were closed, he looked so... Peaceful. Elsa liked the tranquil side of him, it matched the melodic notes that he was playing. Once Amund finished, the Snow Queen was staring at him all dreamlike. He chuckled, "Elsa, are you ok?" That snapped her out of her state. "Oh! Sorry... Um...yes I'm perfectly fine. Heh... Your music really put me in a hypnotic state. Will you play another song, one that shows feelings? I know it is a strange request."

Amund smiled, "It's not strange at all. I'll play, but it'll be melancholic though." His smile faded to a serious look before he started to play. After a few notes he started singing in fluent German:

_Es war der kälteste Winter aller Zeiten_

_Ihr Bild zerbrach in tausend Scherben_

_Ein Fragment der Liebe, die ich für immer dort sein_

_Es war größer, als wir es je sein_

_Wo war der Anfang?_

_Wo war der Wind?_

_Ich bin im Eis sitzen und schreien nach_

_Die Wände sind weiß und ohne Tür_

_Ich bin genau in der Mitte, ich muss hier raus_

_Ich will nach Hause, Sie gehen_

_Es ist niemand da, der mich hört_

_Niemand, der mich sieht oder fühlt wie ich mich fühle_

_Zeig mir den Weg, dass du mich zu dir und mir zurückführen_...

"That was really melancholic... Do you have a sibling or two?" Elsa sniffed a bit, she wiped a few stray tears from the feelings she received from the song. Amund put down his violin and nodded. "I used to have one. Her name was Anneka..."

"What happened to her?" Elsa inquired, she knew the answer but she couldn't help but ask. He sighed, "She died when she was seven, from a deadly disease. Sh-She was my life." The Queen gasped quietly. "She meant a lot to you, didn't she?"

"So much. I was ten years old when Anneka passed. We've been though so much together. Trust me, I was in deep depression for three years from trying to move on, I couldn't just let her go. I would see her in my dreams from time to time. Anneka would constantly tell me to stay strong for her, that she loves me, and that I should remember that she will forever be beside me."

The Snow Queen placed a comforting hand on Amund's shoulder. "Anneka is with you. She always will be. In here." Elsa gestured to his heart. "Don't forget that."

He gave a sad smile, "I used to call Anneka my 'Winter Princess', she loved the snow so much. Everyday during the winter season when it was cold enough, we would always ice skate together, have snowball fights, we always had the time of our lives. I just wish I had more time with her, even if it was an extra day or hour."

Elsa chuckled a bit, "You and Anneka remind me of Anna and myself."

Amund flicked his gray eyes up to the Queen's icy blue ones, "I do have a piece dedicated to her, would you like to hear?" She nodded. The music coming from the violin was wintery and had sounds so serene and mystical. It was a two minute song, every note that entered her ears were savored. "That was beautiful. Have you named it?"

He nodded. "I called it 'Ice Fairies'. Anneka believed in mystical creatures. You know, fairies, trolls, those types. So, I decided it would be best to make up a song that had a combination of winter and a mystic type theme. I just play whatever comes to my mind. The music I played for you was one of them."

"Amazing... Have you been taught formally?" Amund shook his head. "I self taught myself, it was a way to kill time."

"Hmm... I think you should be in an orchestra."

"Oh no, no, I can't. Like I said, I haven't been taught formally. In fact, I can't read music." He chuckled slightly even though it was true. Elsa's smile faltered a bit, "Oh... Sorry for bringing that up."

"Quite alright." Amund rose from the ground, taking Elsa up with him. "We should go to bed. See you in the morning, maybe?" The Queen nodded. "Of course, good night, Amund."

"And to you, Queen Elsa." Both of them left to their quarters for the night.

* * *

**Back in the Queen's room**...

As she made her way towards the bed, Elsa couldn't stop thinking about Amund. _Am I falling in love with him? Wait... No... I've only known him for a few days._ A voice in her head commented.

_Get it together, Elsa! He's just a friend, I can't be falling in love with him so soon_...

The Queen shut her eyes, thoughts about her new friend swirling about in her head. Little did she know that Amund was thinking about her also...

* * *

**Author's Note (continued)**: _I'm not sure if this song fits the story but it sounded nice so I decided that I should add it to the story. By the way, how's the pace of the story going? Too fast? Too slow? Let me know in the reviews! I hope you guys are loving my story. ^…^ _

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own Frozen; I only own my OCs._

_Here are the lyrics below my message._

**English Lyrics to Amund's song (Credit goes to YouTube user Ally Bringston)**:

_It was the coldest winter of all time_

_Endless night and no mercy on the days_

_Your picture shattered into a thousand shards_

_A fragment of love that'll be there forever_

_It was bigger than we will ever be_

_Where was the beginning?_

_Where was the wind?_

_I'm sitting in ice and screaming after you_

_The walls are white and without a door_

_I'm right in the middle, I have to get out of here_

_I want to go home to you_

_There's no one there who sees me or feels how I feel_

_Show me the way that'll lead me back to you and me..._


	6. Chapter V

**Author's Note**: _Holy crap… 1,000+ views?! You guys are the absolute best! I think my mind just blew up from shock! Haha! I'm glad you guys are enjoying my story. This chapter will start off with a flashback, and... I added a special visitation for Amund. _

_(By the way, Elsa's name means "God is my oath", Anna's name means "Graceful", Anneka's name means "Gracious", and Amund's name means "Protector"; I have no idea why I added that to my A/N all of the sudden. I'm crazy like that, you know. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!)_

_Again, thanks for the support! (**You know the drill**: leave a review, favorite, and/or follow)_

**Alexandra the Snow Princess**

* * *

**Chapter V: Visitor in the night**

_It was snowing, not at the castle in Arendelle, but in a valley called Winter's Valley. Two children, one age five and the other age eight, played in the natural, pure white ground. "Hey, no fair, Amund!" The little girl called out playfully while wiping snow off of her face, her brother, Amund, laughed, "Hey, you tried to hit me with a snowball, Anneka! I have snow powers, did you forget?" Anneka pouted, "Fine. You win." _

_"Haha! Yeah!" _

_The youngest of the pair smirked slightly, swiftly turning around, she tackled her older brother to the ground. They both rolled down the snow hill, laughing. After the pair reached the bottom of it, Anneka pinned Amund to the ground, mischievously whispering in his ear, "Do you wanna build a snowman?" _

_The eldest smirked, "Do I? Let's go build one!"_

That was the last thing Amund saw before he woke up.

Opening his eyes, he realized that the dream he had was a piece of his past with his little sister. His gray eyes stung, he was definitely crying. He heard a small voice, '_Amund_?' It was his sister's voice. Flicking his eyes up, he couldn't believe it, his sister was sitting before him with a concerned look on her face.

"Anneka?" He was baffled, the young lady before him nodded, '_It's me, your sister._' Amund reached for her hand, he was shocked when his hand went straight through Anneka's. '_Sorry Amund, I didn't mean to scare you. Why are you so upset, brother?_'

"I-I... Just... Miss you so much." Her brother replied sadly. Anneka moved closer to Amund, '_Please, don't cry. Remember the good times we shared? Those are worth reminiscing about. Just remember that, ok?_' She cupped his face, her turquoise eyes stared into her brother's gray ones. Anneka's brother pulled her spirit-self into an embrace, the one he, oh, so missed for so long.

She flicked her eyes up to Amund, '_(Giggles) Just to get your mind off me for a bit... Are you falling in love with Queen Elsa?_' She smirked slightly. His eyes widened, "Heh...No! Yes? Argh... I don't know, Anneka..."

'_Mixed feelings, I know, I can't tell what you're feeling just by the mere look on your face! It's kinda funny! So... How does it feel to see real life people rather than staying out on the North Mountains, seeing nothing but snow and animals that is?_' Anneka asked, her lips curling into another mischievous smirk.

Amund blushed, "Erm... I-I... Don't really k-know—Exhilarating, I guess?"

'_Well... You were injured in the process for saving the Princess and her husband, I can see that. Your bandaged shoulder says it loud and clear. Besides that, that was a very brave deed._' His ghostly sister gestured with her eyes the patched shoulder of his.

"Heh... Well, I should be going back to sleep, Anneka. I'm kind of tired here." Amund yawned a bit.

'_Oh... Sorry for keeping you up._' His sister flicked her eyes down with guilt.

"No. No, it's ok. You're my sister. Siblings are supposed to do that anyway."

Anneka laughed a bit, '_I guess so... Well good night, brother. I hope I get to visit you again._'

"Good night, Winter Princess." That was the last thing Amund said before he closed his gray eyes, entering his own dreamworld. His sister smiled before kissing his cheek and disappearing into thin air, leaving back to the spirit world.

It was early in the morning anyway.

* * *

**The Queen's room (8:35 am)****...**

Princess Anna bursted into Elsa's room, startling her sister out of her peaceful rest. "GOOOOOODDDD MORNING, ELSA!"

The Queen rubbed her head from the headache her little sister was now giving her. "Anna, what are you doing?" She asked. Her sister laughed, "Why can't I just jump into your room to give you a wakeup call?"

"Because you can cause a ruckus, sister?" The eldest shot back tiredly, the Princess had too much energy for her to deal with at the moment. Anna paused her movement, finally calming down, "Sorry Elsa, I just wanted to let you know that I'm gonna be going out with Kristoff and Olaf around the gardens for a bit. So, see you later? Maybe?"

Elsa sighed, "Yeah, sure. Later, ok?"

"Ok. Bye, love you." The Princess kissed her sister on the cheek before leaving the now frosted-covered room.

Anna was being a little too much this morning.

After her sister finally left her to herself, the Queen rose out of bed and stretched a bit before getting ready for, yet, another day of royal duties.

* * *

"So Anna, did you scare your sister out of her sleep?" Kristoff asked. His wife nodded, "Yup, that I did. Should I start working on just nudging her awake rather than make so much noise?"

Olaf shrugged his twig shoulders. "Eh, maybe you should just be yourself. Elsa doesn't really want you to change who you are."

"Heh. Thanks Olaf. I needed the reassurance." Anna suddenly started to come up with something. Kristoff noticed, "What is the Princess coming up with now?"

"I want to invite some kids over to the castle today. You know, so they can have some fun with Elsa's powers." Her face beamed with excitement. Olaf squealed, "Yay, kids! I love kids! They're so fun to play with! Let's go invite some kids!"


	7. Chapter VI

**Author's Note(s)**: _Did Anneka's [Ghost] appearance give you feelings? If it did, well I guess I should be happy. If it didn't... I have nothing to say to you. (I kind of intended to do that.) __You'll learn more about Amund in this story! I'm pleased to know that you people are enjoying my story so far. _

_Anneka will eventually make more appearances in this story, such as this chapter right here. _

_So... What do you people like about my story? (Besides it being addicting, as a few of the reviewers said. Just curious!) _

_I think I should give you guys a special treat later on in my story here. (Uhhhh... I'm not even sure about the smut, because I HIGHLY doubt I'll be even doing that; I could, but, doubt it) But so far, you know what to do, leave a review, favorite, follow, or do all of the above. _

~_I only tolerate **CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM ONLY**! I will never tolerate flames and negativity! If you hate my story, well get the hell **OUT**!_~

**DISCLAIMER**:_ Get your eyes off of me! Alexandra doesn't own any Frozen material except for her OCs and the Fanfic itself! _

**Me**:_ Laters! Goodbye! _

_Btw, this chapter will alternate between Elsa and Amund's POV. You should notice the changes._

**Alexandra the Snow Princess**

* * *

**Chapter VI: The Revelation**

Queen Elsa was surely surprised when Olaf came in during her meeting with foreign dignitaries so suddenly. Not only was she surprised, but she was ticked off also; it was snowing in the room and a few spikes of ice protruded from the walls which clearly reflected her agitation, "Olaf, what is so important that you have to interrupt this meeting—right here, right now?"

The snowman stuttered a bit from her tone of voice, "An-Anna told me to come get you, there are ki-kids that she invited waiting for you outside."

Elsa eyed him a bit, "Ok. Fine, tell her that I will be there once this is over."

"She isn't really going to like that answer; she also told me that it's either you go outside on your own or she marches in here to drag you out." Olaf warned.

"Anna... What am I going to do with you? Excuse me gentlemen, I'm afraid that this meeting will have to be adjourned until tomorrow." She rose from her seat and followed Olaf to the gardens where her sister and the children are waiting.

The Queen made her way towards the young group, already a few were making their way to _her_. "Hi, Queen Elsa!" A brown-haired little boy greeted with a toothy smile. "Are you gonna make it snow, your Majesty?" A girl asked. Elsa smiled at the children's enthusiasm, she merely replied, "As you children wish."

She conjured up a snowball and tossed it into the air, making it gently snow. The children were in awe of her ability. A few of them caught the snowflakes with their tongues.

"Hey Elsa!" Anna greeted, her cheery side still on. "Hello Anna, one question: Why did you have Olaf drag me out of my meeting—an important one, no less?" Her sister giggled lightly, "Well... I thought you should take a break from Queenly stuff, so I invited the kids so they can come and play with you. Amund is having some fun, take a look."

The Princess pointed towards the large tree where the kids are at, surely enough, Amund was there helping them build a large snowman. Everyone worked on the large and small pieces of the body and gathered stones for the smile and eyes. The brown haired boy that the Queen saw earlier handed his hat to Amund, he then placed the final piece of fabric on the inanimate snowman's head.

The kids cheered, their snowman was finally finished, except Amund ended their fun when he gave them and their snowman a contemplating look. "Something's missing." He remarked before walking over to a small basket containing vegetables and felt around for the thing that was 'missing'.

After a few seconds, he pulled out a decent sized carrot, not too large, not too small, not too lumpy, the one that was 'just right' as he commented. Amund handed the vegetable to the brown-haired boy and picked the child up so he could put the piece on the snowy face.

Elsa smiled when the snow-covered man waved at her. He was being bombarded with snowballs now. The Queen couldn't help but join in on the fun, along with Anna and Olaf in the fray. The snow hills provided perfect cover for both sides. Elsa laughed when she hit her sister square on the face with a snowball. "Nice shot, Snow Queen." Amund commented, smirking a bit. He passed her thirteen more snowballs, ones that he already made, while he searched for weaknesses on the opposing side.

Apparently he found one.

When no one was looking, Amund snuck to a tree and started to scale it effortlessly. Once he reached a decent height above, he leaped to another tree. The branches barely made a sound as he walked on them. Amund smiled wickedly when he was hovering above the team that's against him, Olaf, and Elsa. When everyone was distracted he secretly conjured up an enormous pile of snow and dropped it upon the group below.

The children popped their heads out before looking above, their adversary was waving at them, they looked at each other before one of them shouted happily, "That was the greatest snowball fight EVER!"

Amund's smile slightly faded, those words were a reminder of the last snowball fight that he and Anneka shared before she passed. He mentally grieved for her again. The little girl looked almost exactly like her.

The turquoise eyes... The wavy golden-brown hair... All that was needed now was lightly tanned skin, instead of the creamy hue, and freckles everywhere on her face and arms for her to truly appear like Anneka.

'_Enough __Amund! Don't you dare start thinking about Anneka dying!_' He mentally scolded himself for thinking about Anneka's death, yet again, he had promised her that he would only think about the special, memorable times they had shared not the tragic one, but it's a work in progress though. He climbed down the tree trunk and bid farewell to the kids, who sadly had to return home.

Elsa noticed his upset expression after the children left. She could only watch him slowly enter the castle.

* * *

**Later that evening...**

Amund sat on the windowsill, staring out into the fjords. He was lost in his thoughts for quite sometime now, his mind was in a foggy haze. Incoherent sounds were played in his head. They were seemingly whispers, none of them made sense to him. He focused his mind on a particular voice, one that sounded like a giggle.

'_You know you're in love, Amund!_'

Anneka.

His deceased sister was right behind him, he can feel her presence there. He turned around, she was standing before him, yet again. Surprisingly, he was startled. "Anneka! Goodness, you _have_ to stop doing that!" Amund put a hand on his chest to make sure he didn't just die of a heart attack, he was relieved to find that his heart was still beating. He was so close to falling off the edge of the windowsill, luckily he backed away from it swiftly.

'_Sorry! Sorry! I'm so sorry, Amund! I didn't mean to frighten you so!_' His sister nearly panicked from scaring her brother so bad that he nearly falls out. "It's ok, Anneka. I know you didn't mean it. Just don't keep on doing that, ok?" Amund reassured. Her eyes softened and a smile slowly creeped her lips.

She watched brother walk over to his bed, he smiled when she cuddled by him. "I know what you're thinking, sis: I am in love with Elsa." Amund remarked. '_Obviously you are, my brother. The mere look in your eyes when you gaze at the Queen, I'd say is a look of pure love. Face the music, you are in love with her! Don't say you aren't, 'cause I can hear your thoughts._' Anneka teased, one of her eyebrows arching in a suggestive manner.

"Fine. I admit it, I'm in love with Queen Elsa." Her brother admitted, finally he did after a few days of denying it.

'_I knew it! I knew it! I KNEW IT!_' Anneka squealed, clutching her brother tightly. Her brother rolled his eyes, "Yeah. Are you done with making me blush from the awkwardness?" His cheeks were flushed and scarlet red from just thinking about the Queen. His sister was just making the situation even more humorous to her.

'_What's wrong Amund? Trying to hold back from Elsa? Trying to not think about her?_' Anneka teased again, she was having too much fun making her brother feel awkward. In fact, she was loving it. "That's enough, Anneka! You're making me feel all weird." Amund playfully pushed his sister, making her laugh.

'_Good, perhaps I should keep on doing that!_' She shot back before flicking her eyes to the door.

The knob was slowly being turned.

'_Amund, I'm sorry but I have to go. Someone's coming. We wouldn't want anyone fainting from seeing a floating dead girl here. Goodbye again, for now, brother._' She kissed him on the cheek before fading away, leaving the sight of whomever's about to enter Amund's room. Her brother was baffled at her sudden leave, but he turned around to find Elsa standing at his doorway.

* * *

"Good evening, Amund." The Queen greeted, smiling. Amund greeted her back. She strode over to the bed where he was at and took a seat next to him. They were in awkward silence for a moment before her voice broke it, "So what have you been doing cooped up in here?" Elsa asked.

Amund shrugged, "I wasn't doing much, all I did was just think."

"About what?" She questioned. Again a shrug, "To be honest, I don't know. My thoughts were being incoherent."

Elsa chuckled before changing the topic, "I must say, you quite enjoyed your time with the children earlier."

"In fact, I did. They reminded me of those special times that Anneka and I had. Those were fun."

The Queen smiled, at least he was thinking about the good times that he and his sister shared. Now those memories were worth reminiscing about. She was curious about his sister and wanted to know more about her. "I'm not sure if you would like to answer this, but it's ok if you don't want to—Um... Can you tell me more about Ann-Anneka?"

Amund's eyes widened, he was silent for a moment, "My sister? Well... Anneka was the most lively girl that you could ever meet, she was so full of energy. She'd always looking at the positives and not the negatives of any situation. Her appearance, I could just describe as stunning and gorgeous. She had these striking turquoise blue eyes that you can just gaze at for hours, that is if she lets you. Her golden-brown hair, to me resembled chocolate, which she absolutely loved. And her face, that lightly tanned face (_he shakes his head_), had an entire batch of freckles that you can't even count. I can only imagine the young lady that she has become now."

Elsa smiled when she began to picture [young] Anneka's appearance. He was right, she did look stunning when she was little. The little eyes of his sister really got to her, they were just so full of innocence. It was a great shame that she didn't get to meet the girl in person, they could've been great friends and possibly sister-in-laws if she and Amund were to be married.

The Queen heard a small voice that was barely even a whisper, "Hello... Your Majesty..." Her ears perked up, "Did you just say something, Amund?" He looked at her with a confused expression, "No. I didn't. Why?"

"I thought I heard a voice."

"Oh. I understand, considering we're the only two people here." Again, awkward silence filled the room for a moment. This time, Amund broke it, "I... There's... So-Something that I-I need to tell you, Elsa."

"What is it?" She inquired, the temperature in the room dropped from nervousness.

He took a deep breath and answered, "You're not the only one with elemental abilities…" Elsa was taken aback by what he just said, "Yo-You mean…?"

"Yes. I have abilities too."

The Queen wanted to believe, but… She needed proof to be sure. "Show me." She requested in a soft voice. Amund complied. He waved his right hand over his left and formed a single rose made out of plant and ice. Elsa examined the intricate rose that has been placed on her hands.

The stem and leaves were pure plant, the flower atop was made out of ice. Out of mere curiosity, she took a whiff of the flower; surprisingly the rose had the scent of one despite being made of ice.

"Amazing..." Elsa complimented, clutching the ice rose close to her chest. Amund chuckled a bit, "I used my ice ability to cause that large waterfall of snow to fall on the children. You did see that, did you?"

"I did see the snow, but I didn't see you use your powers. As a matter of fact, I thought you were just merely shaking the branches." The Queen laughed.

She now knows someone who understands her.

* * *

**Author's Note**: _Sup people. How's everything been going? Sorry for the delay, stupid exams take up my time and I have a **MAJOR** one tomorrow in Science. Wish me some good luck in it! I'm gonna need it. _

_I thought it was time for Elsa to finally know that Amund has powers. Not just one, but two. Things are going to get interesting later. _

_You get the deal: I DO NOT OWN "FROZEN"!_


End file.
